


Feel Again

by forgotthesugar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Hybrids, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, Multi, Rough Sex, The Vampire Diaries AU, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotthesugar/pseuds/forgotthesugar
Summary: Nicole switches her humanity off after catching her mate in bed with the vampire slayer who has been hunting her kind for years. She's comfortably numb and it's great, until she meets a cute bartender (while trying to kidnap her) and something weird happens; she starts to feel again, and she maybe just might like it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Baby please just hear me out!” Nicole hears her cry out behind her, but just barely over the blood pounding in her ears. 

The hot summer air engulfs her as she walks out the front door all too aware of the footsteps following behind her. Just as she goes to open her car door she feels a set of warm hands on her shoulders, stilling her. Shae’s hands were always warm, but the thing is, Nicole hates warmth, always has. She feels sweltered by it, trapped in a sense. 

“Nicole just listen please.” Shae’s forehead gently comes to rest on her back between her shoulder blades, shooting more unwelcomed warmth through her. “My heat it uh… came early and I was having a really hard time without you baby.”

She feels hot and itchy everywhere as if she were enveloped in a giant fur blanket. Her wolf was gnawing at her harder than usual, she wanted to shift so badly in this moment, but she knows that Shae can coax her wolf with ease, but she won’t let her. Not this time, not again. 

Shae’s hands are nudging at her shoulders, almost aggressively, to get her to turn and face her. And when she does Shae drags her fingers and dips them under her shirt and runs the pad of her thumb over her shoulder. Neither of them can actually see it, but they know it’s there; the mark Shae had left on her mate over two years ago. 

She had let Shae mark her almost instantly after meeting her, well it had truly only been 6 or so months after they met, but in her eternal life 6 months felt like an instant. At the time it seemed like a good idea, at the time she was sure. She didn’t even care that Shae hadn’t let her mark her back. She claimed she wasn’t ready and Nicole didn’t want to pressure her, although her wolf was certainly not pleased. She figured the girl was just scared, mating wasn’t something to be taken lightly, she knew that now. Her recklessness with it all had left her in an inescapable bond, that she was no longer happy to be a part of.

She was so helplessly in love with the girl, still is, and probably always will be and the mark on her shoulder constantly reminds her of it. So she put up with it, the constant nagging from her wolf urging her to sink her teeth into the other girl, the heart wrenching feeling she’d get every time she’d see her lover with someone else, and the not so subtle manipulation Shae used to have her way with her, and not just in the bedroom.

It took a lot of time and pain for her to figure out that Shae wasn’t scared, she was consumed by the power she held over her. She marked her to claim her, to possess her in every single way, so that she could go and do whatever or whoever she pleased with the reassurance that Nicole would be right there waiting for her with open arms when she went home every night. 

The first time she caught Shae cheating, it was apparently her own fault. Shae told her she wasn’t around enough, and she wasn’t entirely wrong, but it's kinda hard to be ‘around’ when you’re being hunted by some wannabe vampire slayer. So Nicole forgave her, well, Shae didn’t exactly ask for forgiveness and it was Nicole who ended up saying sorry, but whatever, she let it go. And she let it go every other time it happened, because what was she supposed to do? Shae was her mate and she wore her mark, she belonged to her, or at least that's what she was taught. So who was Nicole to go against the laws of mating?

But this? This time Shae had crossed a line. Seeing her mate being fucked by said wannabe vampire slayer in her own bed was too much. And god she hoped she would be shot dead right then and there, but the hunter seemed too horny to even notice Nicole was a vampire, well half vampire. 

“Nicole, baby please…” Shae brings their foreheads together, still caressing the mark to remind Nicole of her place. “You know I was thinking about you the whole time, right? I always am.” She brings her lips to ghost over Nicole’s ear, pressing their bodies flush together against the car door. “No one can please me like you do baby.” She starts running her hand down Nicole’s abs, tracing over the slight bump each one makes over the thin fabric of her shirt. 

And Nicole can’t keep her body from reacting to her mate’s voice as she feels her cock start to throb against her tight jeans, probably not the best choice of pants whilst on her rut, but she wasn’t exactly expecting to stay in them when she made her way over to her lover’s house. 

Part of bearing a mating mark was that Nicole’s rut was synced to Shae’s heat, and Shae wasn’t lying when she said it came early, but that’s hardly an excuse. 

“You want me.” Shae states planely, backing up slightly and cupping Nicole almost painfully. 

And it’s true. Nicole does want her, but that isn’t enough. She wants Shae to want her too, only her. Was that too much to ask for? 

She has never felt so conflicted in her whole life. Her heart hurts, like someone had reached inside her chest and squeezed the organ. At the same time, her cock was painfully pulsing against the weight of her girlfriend’s hand. She didn’t know which needed relief more. 

“Let me take care of that for you.” Shae whispers, gesturing at the growing bulge between them, as she starts to sink down to her knees. 

She almost takes her up on the offer, because anger and lust go well together, like gasoline and a match. But she knows it would only leave her aching for more. So she grabs her shoulders instead, stopping her midway.

“Woah baby if I had known you had a threesome planned I would’ve cleared my afternoon, but I gotta get back to work.” The hunter teases stepping down the porch stairs as she adjusts her gun holster.

Nicole has seen her before, right before she had killed one of the other hybrids from her pack. She peeks a look at the infamous gun they call ‘Peacemaker’ hanging from the hunter’s waist; the only weapon that could kill vampires and hybrids. 

She shoves her hands into her pockets, a nervous habit of her’s, and quickly averts her eyes, not wanting to look suspicious. 

“Fuck off Wynonna.” Shae hisses, noticing the shift in Nicole’s demeanor. 

Nicole has never actually told Shae that she knew who the hunter was, she thought it’d be safer to leave her out of it. After all Shae was only a wolf, so it wasn’t really her problem. 

Wynonna laughs at that. “Until next time, doctor.” She says, winking at her latest conquest before heading towards her truck.

Nicole watches the hunter leave up until the blue and white pickup bends around the corner. She had to be certain this wasn’t some ploy to kill her, but some part of her kind of wanted it to be.

She looked back at Shae unsure of what to say. Nicole has always been a woman of few words, she figures doing stuff is more significant than saying it. But her silence is too often mistaken for disinterest or ignorance, and she can’t let Shae think she’s forgiven her again. 

“Can you please say something?” Shae pleads, tugging at the sleeve of Nicole’s shirt.

Deciding she had no more chances left to give, she gently pushes Shae away from her, opens her car door, gets in and not so gently closes the door. She can hear Shae’s muffled voice calling her name. She looks at her mate for a moment before shaking her head and reversing out of the driveway. 

They’d been through this countless times before, but the way her heart is slowly sinking into her stomach as she drives away gives her a sense of finality she hadn’t felt before. 

There was really only one other place she had to go to besides the home she shared with her mate; her pack’s trailer park, which is essentially just a hang out spot/homeless shelter for other hybrids like her. 

The park is only about a 10 minute drive from her house, but it feels as though she’s been driving for hours and she’s not even halfway there yet. She’s met with a red light at every traffic stop, which only pisses her off even more. She debates turning the sirens of her cruiser on, but Nicole wasn’t one of those cops who abused their power. Instead she lets out a huff of frustration and waits like the rest of the civilians. 

She looks down at the persistent protrusion in her pants, squeezing it down with the palm of her hand to get it to settle, but to no avail.

She jumps slightly at a honking noise coming from behind her and she realizes she’s been too busy hand wrestling her cock to notice that the light had turned green. Goddamn mating cycles.

Once she finally reaches the trailer park she grabs her stetson from the back seat and holds it in front of her crotch as subtly as she can, as she gets out of her car and heads to Bobo’s trailer. 

Bobo Del Rey was the oldest member of the pack and the owner of the trailer park. Not the nicest fella but he and Nicole got on pretty decently as long as she could keep the feds away from whatever illegal shenanigans he got up to. 

She enters his trailer and immediately regrets it when she’s shes met with the sight of him balls deep in a girl that was definitely way too hot to be fucking Bobo Del Rey.

“For fucks sake has anyone around here ever heard of knocking?!” He shouts, untangling himself from the blushing girl beneath him. 

“Uh, sorry I-” Nicole couldn’t help but watch as the girl scrambled to get dressed; taking in her perky breasts and caramel skin. The girl looked good enough to eat and she wasn’t exactly helping the pre-existing situation in her pants. 

“We’ll continue this later Rosie.” He says to the girl, smacking her ass and she exits the trailer. 

“Well, what do you want Haught or is cockblocking part of police brutality now?” He pulls a robe over himself and sits down on the edge of the bed, lighting a cigarette and offering the pack to Nicole.

“I’m good. I need a place to stay.” She explains, swatting away the pack of cigarettes. 

“Why? What happen to your place and what about that doctor of yours?”

“That’s really none of your business. Do you have an empty trailer or not?” She asks, getting irritated. 

“You see Haught this is my trailer park, so I think it is my business.” He states matter of factly, blowing a ring of smoke right at Nicole’s face. 

“We uh- broke up.” She says, because that’s what they had done right? She fiddles with the edge of the stetson still positioned over her crotch as a precaution, but she figures she doesn’t need it anymore. Bobo Del Rey is the biggest turn off she could think of. 

“Ha! Broke up? You’re mated, there is no breaking up.” He laughs obnoxiously as he lifts himself off the bed and walks towards her. “Rumor is you’re marked but she isn’t.” He circles around her, too close for her liking.

When she doesn’t respond he takes that as a confirmation. “You must be some kind of moron Haught. That girl will hold an unreciprocated power over you for the rest of your life. And judging by the way your holding that stupid hat over your dick tells me you know exactly what I’m talking about. Should’ve at least fucked her before leaving.” 

She shifts uncomfortably, gripping the hat to keep her growing anger at bay.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a trailer and help you out with your mating situation.” He says, stopping to come face to face with her. 

Her ears perk up at that. What did he mean he could help? As far as she knew there was no way out of a mating bond…

“What do you mean?” She knits her eyebrows together.

“Are you deaf Haught? I said I can solve all your problems… for a price of course.” He states, taking another drag from his cigarette.

“I’m listening.” She looks at him expectantly. 

“I’ll give you one of our finest trailers and tell you how to break your mating bond, if you do something for me. Tit for tat.”

Could she really get rid of mating bond? And if she could, was that what she really wanted? She knows he’s not happy with Shae, a part of her thinks that she still loves her only because nature has compelled her to, and not by her own freewill. Quite frankly she was tired of the endless loop of fucking and fighting with Shae.

“Define something.” 

“I’m going to be getting my imports from the states for a while and I don’t trust those border security guys enough to get them in on it. I need to find a way to get them in and I want you to be the inside man. Once they’re over the border they’re in your jurisdiction. All you have to do is seize the imports and bring them to me.” He explains, pacing around the trailer as he speaks.

“And what exactly are these imports?” She questions, but quickly decides against it. She supposes ignorance is bliss in these kinds of situations. “You know what, I don’t really care. Deal. Now tell me how to get rid of this thing.” She says shoving the collar of her shirt aside to expose the mark. 

“Oh no. You can’t get rid of the mark. But you can get rid of the bond.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, urging him to go on. 

He takes a moment to put out his cigarette before continuing. “Flip the switch kid.”

“What?! Don’t fuck with me Bobo a deal is a deal.” She exclaims. She had heard the phrase before; alluding to the myth of the humanity switch. 

“I’m not fucking with you. You can’t be bonded to someone if you can’t feel nothin.” He says as if it’s the most obvious solution. 

“And how the fuck am I supposed to flip this switch exactly?” She asks flailing her stetson in the air. 

“I don’t know the logistics of it. But go and see Mattie the blacksmith. She knows all about it. She’s even done it for some of the boys back in the day.” He scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to her. “And how about I send one of the girls to your trailer, unless you want to walk around with a boner all day.” He chuckles throwing her a trailer key.

\---

Nicole heads over to her trailer and is fumbling with the lock when she hears an unfamiliar voice behind her. “Hey!”

Nicole jumps at the voice stumbling a couple of steps back. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry! Um… Bobo sent me. I’m Rosita, but most people just call me Rosie.” She explains, shoving her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. 

Of course Bobo would send over his sloppy seconds. Nicole couldn’t lie though, the girl was hot. She could totally see herself destroying her, in more ways than one. 

She runs her tongue over the roof of her mouth when her fangs start to push out at the thought of devouring the girl.

“Oh. Uhhh- I’m okay. Thanks though.” She mutters as she goes back to trying to unlock the trailer. “For fucks sake!” She huffs, wrestling with the key before smacking the door, causing the whole trailer to nearly tip over. 

“Suit yourself.” Rosita says, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl. “I’ll be around if you change your mind.” She reaches over and unlocks the trailer with ease. “You have to pull on the door as you unlock it no need to hulk out.” She laughs lightly, before walking off. 

Nicole plops onto the small bed as soon as she enters the trailer. She’s all fanged out, horny, and worst of all; hot.

She sits up with her feet planted on the side of the bed and takes out the piece of paper Bobo had given her. It was an address, Mattie’s she assumed. 

She doubts the switch stuff is even real, she probably just got played by Bobo. But she figures she might as well check it out. 

\---

There’s nothing but a sketchy looking barn at the address Bobo had given her. She walks up to the door slowly, pistol in hand, and knocks tentatively on the already creaked open wooden gate. 

When she gets no response, she gently pushes the door all the way open and is met with an open flame being pointed directly at her face by a dark haired woman she assumes is the blacksmith.

“I, uh- I’m sorry. The door was open. Bobo sent me, said you could help me out.” She blurts out, dropping her weapon and throwing both of her hands up in the air. 

“Ugh Bobo? What rumors has that gaslighting sociopath been spreading about me now?” She lowers the torch and starts to walk back into the barn. She stops to look back at Nicole and nods her head slightly, which Nicole takes as a gesture to follow her in. 

“He said you know about the humanity switch.” She explains trailing behind the other woman.

Mattie comes to a dead stop at that. “No one has asked me about that in decades. What’s it to you?” She gives Nicole a weird look.

“I was told it can erase a mating bond.” She says, sliding her hands into her pockets. 

“Yeah that and anything else you hold precious.” Mattie laughs lightly, before continuing. “Turning it off numbs all emotions, wipes all memories that trigger any intense emotions, and makes you succumb to your primal urges. ”

“So it basically turns you into an animal?” She asks.

“Less than. Animals can feel more than we accredit them to.” 

“So I’ll lose all my memory? Will I know that I’ve lost my humanity?” Nicole asks, picking at a new found hole in her pocket.

“Not entirely. You’ll remember who you are and the people in your life, but any memories you share with them that spark love, joy, sadness, etcetera will be lost. You will no longer feel connected to your mate, but you’ll remember that she was once your mate. And yes you will be aware that you gave up your humanity.” Mattie explains, fiddling with the torch in her hand, before turning it off completely.

“So how does one flip the switch?” She questions, watching the flame go out.

“This isn’t a light switch you’re flipping.” Mattie spits out, her face going hard and serious. “It’s extremely dangerous. I’ve seen people go on killing sprees, feeding off anything with blood in sight, raping men and women. It takes a great deal of self control to be able to live that way without becoming a monster.”

Nicole has always taken pride in her self-discipline. She knows she can police herself through anything. And she couldn’t really think of any precious memories that didn’t involve Shae, she hadn’t exactly led the most exciting life. She had no real friends, her family was dead. The way she saw it, she really had nothing to lose. She couldn’t even remember the last time she felt true happiness, she figures her life won’t be much different after losing her humanity. Maybe she had already lost it in a sense. 

“And what if I’m willing to take that risk?” She asks, clenching her fists inside her pockets.

At first Mattie looks as if she’s about to refuse to help her, but then she looks up at the ceiling and something seems to change her mind. “Hmm. It’s a simple spell, I can do it for you. For a price of course.” 

“Name it.” Nicole already knew this wouldn’t come without a catch.

“I need you to bring me a girl. Alive. She should be working today, at this address.” Mattie jots down the address and hands it to Nicole.

“Done. But you have to do the spell first, that way I won’t care about the fact that I’m a police officer willingly kidnapping someone.” She reasons, looking down at the address. 

“Fair enough.” Mattie shrugs, before starting to chant in a language Nicole couldn’t distinguish.

“Oh you’re doing it like now?” She asks growing uncomfortable, and shoving her hands back into her pockets. 

“Shut up.” Mattie continues with the spell, rolling her eyes at Nicole. And that’s the last thing she sees before everything goes black.

\---

Nicole wakes up after an unknown amount of time later, drenched in sweat and a sticky note stuck to her forehead. ‘Didn’t know what you would be like when you woke up. Left some blood to take the edge off. Don’t forget the girl’

It’s now dark outside so she’s probably been out for a while. She looks around and realizes Mattie had somehow brought her to the woods, presumably for her own safety. 

Her head was throbbing and there was a painful burning sensation in her chest; god she was hungry. Her fangs slip out with ease as she grabs one of the blood bags Mattie had left and sinks her teeth directly into it the plastic. 

Before she knew it all three bags were gone, but the burn was still there. She needed to feed off fresh human blood. 

She hasn’t hunted in years, not since her father died. She remembers it being a thrill like no other, especially when they know they’re being hunted. 

She closes her eyes, mouth agape, and takes a deep breath, letting her ears take over. At first there’s only a ringing, then there are footsteps, and then there’s laughter. 

She tosses the blood bags aside without a care in the world if they are found and heads in the direction of the now very clear voices. She spots a tent in the distance and stalks her way near it, where there is a family of four huddled up around a fire; two kids and parents, picture perfect.

She is aware of the fact that it’s risky. If she kills them it’d only be a matter of time before the town went ballistic. Purgatory hasn’t had an ‘animal’ attack in a long time, not since Bobo’s boys had settled down after Nicole struck a deal and agreed to make the police department his ally. 

She always thought camping was stupid. It’s like these humans were begging to die.

The fire in her chest roared louder and she figured that in a world full of 8 billion people 4 less wouldn’t make any difference. 

\---

Nicole felt great; faster, stronger, and sharper than she has ever been. There’s nothing as rejuvenating as fresh blood, she wonders why she ever stopped hunting in the first place.

After disposing of the bodies, she decided to head to the address Mattie had given her, she might as well get this over with. 

Once she reaches her destination she looks up at a big sign that read ‘Shorty’s’. Nicole has heard of the place, but she wasn’t much of a drinker and bars entailed too much unnecessary temptation, so she had never actually been inside. 

She pushes the door open and steps in. She sees a girl scrubbing down the bar and makes her way over. The girl has her back turned and doesn’t seem to notice Nicole’s presence. 

Nicole clears her throat loudly and the girl abruptly turns around, a hand flying to her chest. “Jeez, you scared me.” She breathes out.

When Nicole finally gets a good look at the bartender, her breath catches in her throat. 

The first thing she notices is her hair; free and wavy, flowing like an endless brown river. Her eyes wander to the not so subtle cleavage put on display by her skin tight crop top, and then to the expanse of her toned legs visible below her short skirt. The longer Nicole looks, the hotter the room seems to get. 

“Uhh… we’re not actually open anymore. Bar closes at 2.” she says, blushing slightly under Nicole’s gaze. 

Nicole has never seen a girl so beautiful in her life. She almost forgets, but when she remembers the reason why she’s here, she starts to feel incredibly uneasy. 

“Oh gosh! There’s blood on your collar. Are you hurt?!” The girl exclaims.

Nicole looks down at the small bloodstain on her shirt and her heart starts to feel heavy as she thinks about what happened in the woods. Panic washes over her, when thinks about what she had done. 

What the fuck. She wasn’t supposed to feel remorse, she sure as hell didn’t feel it after tossing their bodies into the lake, why was she feeling again all of a sudden? Had the spell not worked? 

Her anger flares at the thought of having been deceived by the blacksmith. There’s no way she is going to hold up her end of the bargain if the spell hadn't worked. She needed to talk to Mattie. And she really needed to get out of here before the bartender started asking too many questions.

Her thoughts start to jumble together as a rush of emotions flood her entire being. 

On top of it all she could feel herself getting turned on as the girl quirked an eyebrow at her when she didn’t respond. Oh right… she was still in rut. 

She could faintly hear the other girl’s pulse beating against her neck. The urge to sink her teeth into the smooth skin was almost as enticing as lifting that skirt up and burying herself between her thighs. 

“Um…” the girl begins again, and Nicole realizes that she hasn’t said anything since she walked in and the girl is probably 10 seconds away from calling the cops. 

“No. I-uh. I’m fine. I just lost track of time. Sorry.” Nicole says trying to sound as calm as possible. 

“I’d offer you a drink but my sister pretty much drank us dry.” She chuckles in a way that Nicole can’t help but find cute.

“Oh.” is all that she can manage to get out. 

The girl walks around the bar and leans back on both of her elbows against the counter top, right next to Nicole. 

“Tell you what. Come back tomorrow during open hours and your first drink is on the house. Tell the bartender I sent you.” She beams, smiling brightly. 

“And you are?” Nicole asks. She might as well get the girl’s name in case she had to track her down again.

“Waverly!” She says, smile never fading as she puts her hand out for Nicole to shake. 

Nicole takes her hand and feels a sharp pang in her chest. “Nicole.” She says pulling her hand back almost immediately. 

Waverly gives her a weird look before her eyes start to wander from her own and settle down at her crotch. Nicole snaps her own head down and sees what had grabbed the girl’s attention.

“Uh… it’s a uh- it’s a strap on. I lost a bet.” She stutters out, feeling herself getting even hotter with embarrassment. 

The smaller girl just giggles and nods her head. 

Nicole decides she’s had enough of this mortifying encounter. She takes a couple of steps closer to the girl and places each of her hands on the counter on either side of the brunette, causing her to stumble backwards into the counter. 

She instantly feels the warmth vibrating off the other girl, and for some reason it doesn’t irritate her like usual, it calms her instead. 

The proximity is driving her wild and it’s hard to focus on anything but the tingling in her lower belly, but she takes a deep breath and locks eyes with the girl, immersing herself in the whiskey coloured orbs. Waverly looks like she’s about to say something, but Nicole beats her to it; “You’re going to forget what just happened here.” She says, loud and clear. 

“And why would I do that?” Waverly asks, chuckling nervously. 

What the hell was happening? As far as Nicole could tell Waverly was human. Why couldn’t she compel her?

Nicole shot backwards, distancing herself from the other girl. This was bad. 

How was she going to get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda thought I was done with all this fandom stuff but these characters are too compelling to deny. This is my first Wynonna Earp fic, let me know what you think. I am always open to suggestions/discussions. 
> 
> I also recently rejoined stan twitter so come and criticize me there if you wish @forgotthesugar (or do it on curious cat with the same username, i heard that's what the kids are doing these days).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tries to figure out what the hell is going on and what to do about Waverly. Let's just say that she faces a few obstacles along the way, one of them being herself.

Waverly Earp is a lot of things, but stupid sure as hell isn’t one of them. 

She knows what is happening, knows what the disturbingly hot redhead in front of her is. At first she thought the mysterious woman was just a vampire, one that was stupid enough to leave blood all over her shirt after a feed, but the bulge in her pants gave her away. She had to admit her excuse for it was pretty good though, and pretty funny. 

She has spent years researching their kind, mostly to stop feeling so useless in contrast to her sister, who had the ability to actually kill them, and her studies have equipped her well enough to spot the signs; all dark and broody, kind of sad, and always attractive.

Together, her and Wynonna make quite the team. What one lacks, the other makes up for. Wynonna is reckless, impulsive, hard-headed, and objective, especially with vampires. Whereas Waverly is cautious, organized, receptive, and more subjective. Together they make a well-oiled vampire hunting machine. 

Waverly could lure them with ease. It had pretty much become a routine; act all sweet and innocent, ready to please, and they’d be wrapped around her finger. That’s when Wynonna steps in. Of course that only works on those that aren’t from around here, because anyone that’s from here knows to steer clear of the Earp sisters. That’s why she figures Nicole is new, not to mention the fact that she’d definitely remember her if she had seen her before. 

No vampire has ever tried to compel her though. As far as she knew, only a few vampires and hybrids in the area were able to do it. The power of compulsion had virtually gone extinct over the past few years. No one really knows why, but Waverly thinks it’s natural selection at it’s finest. You see, compulsion is a courtesy, because humans under the influence have no idea what is going on and have no recollection of it afterward. A vampire can make humans do whatever they want with or without it, but sparing them of the ghastly memories is a kindness, a sign of empathy. And empathy is a weakness, especially for a monster. 

Waverly doesn’t believe that Nicole would try to compel her without being confident that she was able to do it, but for whatever reason it hadn’t worked. She’d have to look into that later. 

Nicole lets out a frustrated huff, and closes her eyes for a moment. Waverly watches as her upper lip juts outwards ever so slightly before she opens her mouth revealing her fangs, and then quickly bits down in predatory fashion. The action sends a rush of heat through her chest and straight down to her core. 

Waverly has seen fangs before, but god did they make Nicole look ten times sexier than she already was. They suited her in a weird way. 

“Fuck.” She hears Nicole murmur, before she quickly covers her mouth with her palm. She can practically see the gears turning in taller girl’s head, as she decides what to do next. “Uh- you have to… you have to come with me.” Nicole says, locking eyes with her once again. 

“Ummm… whyyy?” She questions, deciding to continue to play dumb.

Now, Waverly knows she should probably try to escape or somehow get a hold of Wynonna. This could escalate into something dangerous very quickly. But for some reason she wants to see how this will play out. She’s oddly calm in the sense that she believes Nicole won’t harm her. She doesn’t feel like she’s in any danger, like she has felt during every other encounter with a vampire. 

“Just do as I say and no one has to get hurt. Come with me.” Nicole says, her voice growing harsh and she moves to start walking away. She turns back around when she realizes that Waverly isn’t following. 

“I- I won’t tell anyone I swear!” she says, and immediately chastises herself for it. If saying that worked, no one would ever get kidnapped. 

Waverly feels the air shift around them as Nicole looks at her, jaw clenched tightly as if she’s ready to explode. And then she does. 

It all happens so quickly that Waverly can barely register what is going on. She hears a thunderous growl before her back slams painfully against the bar and she’s trapped between Nicole’s arms, similar to the position they had been in not too long ago, but with an entirely different energy. 

“Come. With. Me. Or I swear to god I will rip your fucking throat out.” Nicole snarls, putting her fangs on full display for emphasis and never breaking eye contact. 

This was not sexy, Waverly thought to herself. God she feels so stupid for thinking that Nicole might be different than all those other blood sucking fiends. 

Tears start to sting her eyes, threatening to spill over and she can feel her heart thudding against her chest as fear kicks in. No matter how soft and cuddly the hybrid looks, she would most likely kill her if she didn’t oblige, apparently by ripping her throat out. 

She swallows a heavy lump before obliging. “Uh- okay.” she whispers softly, looking down at her feet.

‘Sweet and innocent, Waverly. Stay sweet and innocent.’ she reminds herself, that was the smart thing to do in situations like these, challenging the hybrid will only make her more angry. And anger often turned into hunger, which would be very bad.

She looks back up at Nicole who is examining her face as her own starts to soften. “Give me your phone.” Nicole puts her hand out. 

She reaches into her back pocket slowly, taking the device out and handing it over.

Nicole lets out a deep breath as she grabs the phone and distances herself from Waverly once again. Her head falls as she runs a hand through her hair, almost as if she’s ashamed. 

She crumples the phone in her hand and tosses it in the trash and then looks up and gives Waverly a final warning look before heading towards the exit, knowing that this time, the brunette will follow. 

“I just have to lock up.” Waverly says, halting at the door as they exit the bar.

Nicole just nods at her. 

She fiddles with her keys and looks around for a moment, looking for a way to plant some sort of sign that might help Wynonna find her when she realizes that she’s missing, but comes up empty handed. Wynonna would notice that she's missing, right?

“Hurry up.” She hears behind her. She lets out a quiet sigh and locks the door quickly, she had a feeling Nicole would check to make sure. 

As if her mind was putting the scene into motion, Nicole reaches over and jerks the door handle, before walking off with Waverly hot on her heels. 

It was relatively hot out, but Waverly felt chilled to the bone. There was not a single soul in sight, except for a couple of stragglers that were passed out on the sidewalk on the corner of the street. Many of whom Waverly had cut off not too long ago. 

She looks back at the bar briefly, the old rickety sign plastered above the entrance was hanging on by a thread; most of the letters faded out and a couple of cobwebs sticking to the crevices. She wonders if Shorty would be disappointed if he could see what had become of his bar. Between her research, helping Wynonna, and her online classes she didn’t have much time to put into the bar besides working shifts here and there. 

Shorty was the closest thing to a father Waverly had, and the thought of letting him down made her heart ache, even if he wasn’t around to tell her she was doing so. She felt tears welling up in her eyes again. 

God, why was she so emotional all of a sudden?

She shakes her head slightly and follows Nicole in the direction of what she guesses are the woods. Was the hybrid really going to take her into the woods and kill her? Just like that? Seems a bit cliche, and that is not how Waverly wants to go. 

When (If?) she dies, she wants it to be epic, memorable, glorious. She wants to be talked about for centuries after her. So, quite frankly, she just won’t accept being eaten in the woods. 

Her instincts prove to be right again as the stars start to hide behind a never ending sea of tall trees. She hears howling in the distance as they trudge deeper into the supernatural haven, it feels like a movie moment, but she can’t decide whether she’s in it or watching it in a theater. 

She thinks to ask Nicole where they’re going, but doesn’t want to risk making her angry again, so they continue walking in silence, and the farther they go the more apprehensive she starts to feel. 

She takes a moment to study Nicole as she walks in front of her. She looks at how her strong shoulders slightly sway side to side on either side of her short red locks, and how her back muscles look tense under the mostly see through white t-shirt.

Her gaze begins to drop towards her ass, but before her eyes complete the journey her face collides with Nicole’s back when the redhead stops abruptly in front of her. 

“I- uh… sorry.” She begins, when Nicole turns around and brings a finger up to her lips, silencing her. She nods towards a tree in the short distance, and Waverly catches on quickly, making her way over to it.

She can feel Nicole’s eyes on her as she ducks behind the tree. She waits a moment before turning around and peeking around the trunk. 

“Haught. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” She hears a familiar voice call out. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Hardy.” Nicole says, voice oddly calm. 

Ugh of course it was Champ. He was a regular pain in the ass at the bar. Always drinking more than he could afford and making lewd comments at her. 

She rolls her eyes as she watches him puff out his chest and inch closer towards Nicole.

“Police found bodies down at the lake. A whole family, all mutilated beyond recognition. The bastard even got the kids. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” 

“What makes you think I’d know anything about it?”

“They didn’t call you the ripper down in Atlanta for no reason, Haught.”

She starts to feel sick as she watches Nicole’s face fall and Champ smirk at the realization that he had hit a nerve. 

“Listen I ain’t judging, Haught. But if huntin’s back on in Purgatory, I ain’t missin’ out.” He walks past Nicole, going shoulder to shoulder, before he starts sniffing the air. “Funny. Could’ve sworn I smelled human blood just a second ago.”

Human blood? As in her blood? But she wasn’t bleeding… oh fuck. It would be a couple of days early, but not impossible. She cringed at the thought that vamps could actually smell it. Just add that to never ending list of why periods suck. 

“But my hearing has always been better than my sense of smell.” He says, turning to face directly at her. 

She quickly ducks behind the tree again. She closes her eyes and holds her breath, but she knows her racing heart is giving her away. 

She hears footsteps approaching her, but then there is a gust of wind and some grunting before she peers back over to see that Nicole has Champ tackled to the ground. 

They struggle for a bit going back and forth, each getting a good number of hits in. 

Waverly knows that this is her chance to flee, but her feet wouldn’t move, no matter how badly she wanted them to. Her heart almost comes to a complete stop when Champ sinks his teeth into Nicole’s forearm. The prospect of Nicole getting hurt didn’t sit well with her, even though she was technically kidnapping her.

If Nicole was planning on killing her to keep her secret safe, why would she protect her from Champ? Why not let Champ do the dirty work?

Either Nicole was just stalling until she figured out how to compel her or she had something worse than death planned for her. 

As she watched them wrestle, she grew more and more worried about Nicole’s safety to the point where she just wanted to cry out of frustration because she couldn’t do anything to help her. Again with these emotions? She must be PMSing or maybe she had Stockholm syndrome. Who knows. 

Nicole rips her arm out of his teeth, and disentangles herself from him. She takes a couple of steps back as she catches her breath and Champ does the same as he climbs up to his feet with the help of a nearby tree.

“All this for a human? What, is she carrying your pups or something?” He says, snickering.

For some reason Waverly feels herself blushing at the comment. Was that even possible?

“Well come on then, wolfie. Is that all you got?” 

And then Waverly witnesses one of the coolest things she’s ever seen. It's hard to see in the dark, but she can make out bare skin being covered by fur, nails turning into claws. She hears clothes tearing as she watches Nicole’s human shape deform into that of a giant wolf. 

It all happens in the blink of an eye, and before Waverly can even get a good look at the wolf she (it?) lunges forward with a clawed paw reaching straight into a distraught looking Champ’s chest. She pulls it out as quickly as it went in, but not empty handed. 

Was that his heart?! Waverly felt a wave of nausea set in as she watched the wolf chuck the organ aside. She looks away briefly, trying to keep her sickness at bay, and when she looks back she sees a very naked Nicole standing in front of her. 

“We need to get out of here before he wakes up again.” Nicole says simply, not even trying to cover up, as if she’s not standing there in her birthday suit.

“W-Wakes up? You just ripped his heart out.” Waverly tries to maintain eye contact but her eyes end up wandering anyways. She gazes over the swell of her breasts, her toned arms, and then to the chiseled abs that slowly rise and fall at the pace of her breathing, and finally to her-

Nicole clears her throat and she shoots her eyes back up to level with Nicole’s. 

“Uh- it’ll regenerate eventually. He’s not dead. We can’t kill each other.” Nicole explains.

That’s interesting, Waverly thinks. She’s definitely learning a lot more than old books can teach her. If Nicole didn’t mean any harm, maybe this experience wasn’t so bad after all, more like an educational field trip. She figures she can keep asking Nicole questions, it’ll buy her time until she figures out what to do. 

“Listen, I’m gonna shift again and when I do I need you to climb onto my back. I can get us out faster that way.” 

Waverly just nods.

“And don’t do anything dumb. My wolf isn’t as nice as me. And I’m pretty sure human hearts don’t regenerate.” Nicole warns, voice going hard.

She nods again, looking over at the heartless corpse a couple of feet away.

“Turn around, I don’t like an audience.” 

Waverly turns around quickly, but she is kind of disappointed at the request, she wanted to see the transformation up close, for educational purposes, of course. 

30 seconds or so go by and she isn’t sure if she should turn back around, but then she feels a nudging on her right calf. She turns around to see Nicole nuzzling into her legs, and her heart instantly fills. 

Waverly has always loved animals. She kneels down and pets the red wolf on top of her head, right between the ears. She looks into the glowing green eyes for a moment before the wolf shakes her head, and backs away from her, as if snapping back into reality. 

Waverly does as she was told and climbs onto her back. Laying flat on her stomach, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms and legs tightly around the stretch of the wolf’s torso.

As soon as she is secure, the wolf takes off at what feels like the speed of light, howling as they ride off into the night. 

\---

Nicole looks up at the house, dimly illuminated by the porch lights. For a moment she forgets that Waverly is on her back. The warmth of her body was oddly soothing, her wolf seemed to be getting a little too comfortable with it. 

She jumps onto the porch and flings Waverly off her back, the smaller girl landing on the cement harder than Nicole had intended. 

“Ow! I would’ve gotten off myself, you know!” Waverly exclaims, rubbing her shoulder. 

Nicole shifts back with ease, feeling lighter without all the fur surrounding her. “Sorry.” she mumbles, lending a hand to the brunette that she doesn’t accept.

“Jeez. Give a girl a warning before you shift.” Waverly pulls herself up and dusts off her skirt, looking everywhere but at Nicole. 

Nicole has never been shy about her body, she knows she’s well built, in all areas. Being naked among hybrids is not really a big deal, but she gets the sense that Waverly is uncomfortable or maybe unimpressed? She suddenly feels ten times smaller in the other girl’s presence. 

It was an odd sensation really, something she felt often when Shae was around. Like she is just enough, but nothing that exceeds expectation, nothing exciting, at par at best. 

She kicks down the front door in one swift motion, probably with more force than needed with the thought of Shae on her mind. 

Never did she imagine that she’d be breaking into her own home while kidnapping someone. Shae being away at some medical conference was a coincidence that worked out in her favour, otherwise she wouldn’t know what to do with the girl. She’d be sniffed out too easily at the trailer park.

Granted, Nicole still didn’t know exactly what she was supposed to do with Waverly. If her humanity was still off she would’ve killed her without thinking twice, but now, she can’t bring herself to do it, and for some reason she’s kind of glad. 

Nicole hadn’t killed, in her right mind, since Atlanta. But she could argue that she wasn’t in her right mind back then. 

She looks back at Waverly once they step into the living room, who was looking at her expectantly. 

She tried her best not to show it, but she was starting to panic. The adrenaline rush of the fight with Champ was wearing off, and she started to feel like she was in over her head here. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which was a mistake because everything smelled like Shae. And then she started thinking about Shae. And then she started thinking about Waverly and Shae, together. 

The ache in heart quickly turned into a fire in her belly, and she could feel her cock begin to swell. Her rut always seemed to make its presence known at the most inconvenient times. 

She opened her eyes to see Waverly’s growing wider before she quickly averts them from Nicole. 

“Sorry. It’s a uh- it’s not you.” Nicole stutters, covering herself with a throw pillow. “I mean, not that it couldn’t be you… uh because you’re- uh and I… sorry.” She finishes, eyes falling to the ground. 

“It’s okay.” Waverly chuckles shyly, fiddling with her fingers. 

Nicole allows herself a moment to really take in the other girl. She looked kind of rough; small patches of dirt stains here and there, hair sprawled over her shoulders, bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted, but somehow even more beautiful under the moonlight seeping in through the windows than she had in the bar. 

She could sense the girl’s nerves, as she watched the girl’s chest heave to the beat of her racing heart. 

“Um..” She starts, snapping Nicole out of her daze. 

Nicole raises an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. 

“You’re um- staring.” She says.

“I’m really sorry.” Nicole replies, earnestly. But not because she had been staring, for everything else. The kidnapping, the threatening, the violence. All of it. But surely she couldn’t tell Waverly that because if Waverly wasn’t scared of her then what kind of captor would she be. 

She feels... bad. To say the least. She was ashamed that she had to stoop to this level, this wasn’t her. 

But she didn’t have any other choice; she knows that the existence of her kind isn’t exactly a secret around here but in towns like Purgatory word spreads fast, and she couldn’t risk her identity being revealed to the hunter, it was the only upper hand she hand. 

It was especially dangerous because they had already met, and she was already sleeping with Shae. As mad as she is at Shae right now, she doesn’t want her mate to pay for what she'd done in the past. 

She felt like she was having an out of body experience, like this might all be a crazy dream, but she was feeling too much for it not to be real. 

Embarrassment, shame, anger, lust, guilt. Her mind was having a hard time keeping up with all that she was feeling, she was afraid that it might burst. 

Nicole was also very confused as to why Waverly wasn’t more scared or shocked by the events she had witnessed tonight. She seemed kind of unfazed by it all, most humans would have probably shit themselves by now.

“Did you know about all of this... ” she gestures to herself “...already?”

“Mhm.” Waverly nods, taking a couple of steps closer towards Nicole. “It’s pretty much common knowledge in Purgatory.”

“Hmm. Most humans would still be more scared than you. You some kind of sociopath?” Nicole challenges, squinting her eyes at the brunette.

Waverly just shrugs, getting even closer to Nicole. “You’re hurt.” She points at one of the gashes on her arm.

She can tell that Waverly is stalling, but Nicole can't bring herself to read more into it when Waverly gently grabs her forearm and turns it over to examine the nasty wound from where Champ had bitten her. 

Nicole literally feels a current go through her at the contact and she shivers slightly. She looks down at the Waverly, slightly shocked at the genuine look of concern on her face. “It’ll heal once I get some blood-" Nicole starts.

Waverly instantly drops her arm and backs away. The concern on her face turning into alarm.

She's about to clarify but then the ache in her body starts to fade. She didn’t even realize how much pain she was in until it all went away at once as she healed quickly. Since when could she heal without blood?

“Oh. Uh- not from you.” Nicole says quickly, lessening the gap between them again. She fists the pillow in her hands, holding it in position firmly. “I’m not going to hurt you, Waverly.” Nicole admits with a heavy sigh. “Unless you do something stupid of course.” She adds in, not wanting to give the girl too much leeway.

Waverly nods, staring at the ground. “Speaking of blood…” she laughs lightly “I… uh- I need a tampon.” 

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” sure Nicole had kidnapped the girl, but she wasn’t cruel. “Follow me.” she’s about to turn, but remembers she’s buck naked. “Or… uh- I’ll follow you.” she laughs nervously, pointing towards the stairs. 

She follows Waverly closely up the stairs and watches her skirt ride up as she ascends, making her ass stand even more. Nicole almost trips up the final step when they make it upstairs. 

She guides them to her and Shae’s bedroom, and isn’t surprised to see that it’s exactly how she had left it; some of her clothes still on the floor and a box of condoms on the bedside table. 

She picks up the clothes and quickly begins dressing, throwing the pillow on the bed. “There’s tampons in the bathroom.” She says, hopping up to get her pants on as fast as she could. 

“Thanks.” Waverly mutters, turning to head towards the bathroom. 

Nicole pulls a shirt over her shoulders and begins buttoning it up as she walks towards Waverly. “Uh you can clean up if you’d like. Take a shower, change into clean clothes maybe. I’m sure there’s something in there that fits you.” she nods her head towards Shae’s side of the walk in closet. 

“Meet me downstairs when you’re done. And remember that I can hear you so don’t-’’

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t do anything dumb or you’ll rip my heart out or whatever.” Waverly deadpans, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. 

Nicole figures that this is a good time to recoup and recharge, and just overall get her shit together.

As soon as she hears the shower turn on, she heads downstairs and grabs a blood bag from fridge, taking the time to open it up properly instead of sticking her teeth into it. 

She finishes off the blood and tosses it in the trash and makes her way into the living room. 

With a long sigh she settles onto the couch, and focuses her hearing upstairs; the shower was still running and she could hear the faint pattering of feet.

It was weird. Her powers seemed to work fine now and back in the woods with Champ. But they didn’t work on Waverly. And her feelings also returned when she met Waverly. 

Either this was some weird coincidence or Waverly was some kind of witch that could mask as a human. 

Witches had powers that were far beyond Nicole’s understanding. Anytime you are desperate enough to request something from a witch, you had to pay whatever price they asked. As far as she knew there weren’t many witches left in Purgatory, so maybe Mattie is trying to eliminate the competition? What else could Mattie want from some random bartender? 

It was a valid theory. But Nicole couldn’t be sure until she spoke to Mattie, which she intended on doing as soon as she figured out what to do with Waverly. 

But first, she had a more important matter to attend to. 

She unbuttons her jeans, allowing her straining cock to spring free, thankful that she had decided to skip underwear earlier. She grabs a couple of tissues from the side table and lays them out over the space between her thighs on the couch. 

She feels kind of scummy for doing this with Waverly upstairs. But her rut was sparing her no mercy and if her humanity was lost again with Waverly around… she doesn’t even want to think about what might happen if she were as horny as she is right now. If the family she killed was any indication, she wasn’t as good at controlling herself without her emotions as she originally thought she’d be. 

She starts stroking herself slowly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She tries to think about Shae, as she normally would. But no matter how hard she tries not to, her thoughts end up wandering to Waverly. 

It started out rather innocent; Waverly’s hair, her eyes, her smile, her cute laugh. But then she starts to think about her crop top, her tight skirt, and the toned midriff between the two. Her hand automatically starts to pump harder. “Oh fuck…” she breathes out after a particularly good stroke. 

She opens her eyes and tries to shake Waverly out of her head. She knew it was inappropriate to think about her, but god did it feel good. And what harm did it do anyways?

So she closes her eyes again and lets her imagination run wild. She brings herself back to the bar, and imagines what might’ve happened if they had met under different circumstances: 

She’d be wearing her uniform, with the stetson of course, walking in just after closing time, and Waverly would be fiddling with the beer taps when one comes undone and sprays all over her shirt. She’d rush over to help when Waverly’s shirt gets caught in her hair as she tries to take it off. Waverly would giggle timidly, maybe tell her she’s in a relationship. But she’d look her in the eyes and tell her that she doesn’t care. Then she’d kiss her, hard, against the counter. 

And apparently that’s all that it would take because Nicole was already cumming onto the tissues under her. 

“Fuck.” Nicole pants. That is the best she’s been able to do on her own in a while. 

She hears the shower turn off and she quickly cleans up, just in time to hear Waverly coming down the stairs. 

“So what now?” Waverly asks, patting her hair with a towel as she moves towards Nicole. 

She’s taken aback when she sees Waverly wearing her clothes, rather than Shae’s as she had suggested. She looked simple really; one of her raptors t-shirts and sweats, both a couple of sizes too big. But Waverly in her clothes sure was a sight for sore eyes, and she could feel herself getting turned on all over again. “Damn it.” she mumbles under her breath. 

“Wearing your wife’s clothes kinda creeped me out so I just took some of yours, I hope that's okay.” 

“She’s not my wife.” Nicole snaps. “It’s fine. Uh- Are you hungry or something?” she asks, not sure what to say or do at this point. 

“God, you are the worst kidnapper in the world.” Waverly moans, plopping onto the couch, the sweet and innocent persona, that Nicole could easily tell was an act, falling through. “I’m not here to have dinner Nicole. Just do whatever it is you’re going to do to me or let me go.”

“Are you… human?” Nicole asks.

“If I wasn’t, do you think I’d let you go all Ted Bundy on me.” Waverly spits out.

“I’m not going to kill you Waverly. I just need to figure out a way to compel you.” She paces around for a moment before turning towards Waverly again. “Let me try again.”

She waits for Waverly to nod up at her, before kneeling down to match their eye levels. She takes a deep breath and looks deep into the brown oceans. For a second it feels like she’s the one being compelled. 

“It’s not working.” She huffs, getting back up on her feet.

“Wh- you didn’t even try!” Waverly practically yells, growing impatient with the situation.

“Your pupils should have dilated.” She explains, calmly. “I have to go see someone.” She says, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“Then go.” Waverly bites, clearly annoyed. 

“I’m gonna have to like… tie you up or something.” Nicole states, but they both know that she’s asking for permission to do so. 

Waverly looks like she’s about to protest, but gives up beforehand. “Yes. Mr. Grey.” She says sarcastically, holding her wrists out. 

Nicole rolls her eyes and walks past her. “Follow me.” 

They make their way down to the unfinished basement and Nicole grabs the pair of handcuffs she keeps stashed over the laundry machine. 

Waverly raises an eyebrow as Nicole approaches her. 

“I’m a cop.” 

“This can’t be legal, not even in Purgatory.”

She grabs Waverly’s right arm, hoping it’s her dominant one, and snaps one end of the cuffs on. She’d never admit it but she checked to make sure they weren’t too tight, but enough to keep her restrained. She snaps the other end around one of the supporting beams stretching from the cemented floor to the wooden ceiling. 

“This is just precautionary. I hope you know by now that even if you do escape, I’ll hunt you down faster than you can pour a beer.” She says, rattling the cuffs to make sure they’re secure.

Waverly sinks down and sits crossed legged on the floor before sighing dramatically. “Yes. You’re a big bad wolf, I get it.” 

\---

Waverly hears the door slam when Nicole leaves the house.

She looks around, but there isn’t much to see in the barren basement, and there's nothing within reach that could help her. 

Normally, Waverly is a pretty good problem solver, but right now she just wants to scream. Her tough exterior breaks and she bursts into tears, feeling incredibly overwhelmed all of a sudden. 

Somehow she feels even more petrified now that Nicole was gone. Show knows crying isn’t really going to help her but she can’t seem to control her emotions. Almost as if they were heightened, kind of like a vampire. Oh god, was Nicole turning her somehow?! 

She knows that accusation is ridiculous because Nicole hadn’t even touched her the entire time, but something weird was going on, Waverly could feel it in her bones. 

She starts pulling at her cuffs, frantically, but all she manages to accomplish is hurting her wrist. She lets her arms fall to the ground as she rests her forehead on the beam. 

Her sobs quiet down as she comes to terms with the fact that she’s completely helpless.

She hears the door slam again, and heart immediately picks up. Was Nicole back already? 

“Uh… Nicole?” She shouts, as loud as she can through the crying.

No response. But she can hear footsteps above her, and then coming down the stairs.

She watches heels click down the steps, definitely not Nicole.

“Oh thank god! Please you gotta help me!’’ She pleads.

As the woman approaches she thinks that she looks familiar. “Uh- do I know you?” She asks as the woman squats down in front of her.

“No… I don’t think you do.”

\---

The farther Nicole gets from the house the slower her heart beat gets and the less she cares about, well, anything really. 

She can’t exactly pinpoint when it happens, but something within her switches. Her mind stops racing and her gut stops wrenching. She has grown comfortably numb by the time she’s deep into the woods. Her emotions completely lost again.

She thinks to turn around, go home, kill Waverly, and just get this whole thing over with. She wonders why she didn’t just do that in the first place. 

But even her heartless self knows that something isn’t right with this whole thing. Her powers not working on Waverly, randomly healing without blood, her emotions disappearing again as soon as she leaves Waverly. Nicole has always been a little naive, but even she knows that too many things are going wrong all at once for it to be a simple glitch, and the common denominator seemed to be Waverly. 

She’s only a couple of minutes away from Mattie’s barn when an all too familiar wolf approaches her. 

Nicole always thought that Shae was cuter, and more manageable, as a wolf than as a person. They might’ve even worked out if they were both pure wolves. 

Shae shifts back, much to Nicole’s distaste, and places both hands firmly on her hips. 

“Care to explain why there’s a girl locked up in our basement?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers! I apologize, this took a lot longer than expected. Not much happens in this chapter in terms of plot, but I think it's important to establish the mind frame of the characters. Hopefully the POVs are easy enough to follow. I promise you'll get more answers next chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to reach out on twitter: @forgotthesugar


End file.
